


论海水化冰所需的充要条件－－5

by Saisons4z



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saisons4z/pseuds/Saisons4z
Summary: 全文见老福特
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Kudos: 17





	论海水化冰所需的充要条件－－5

  
空间里的狂躁的信息素扑面而来，type因为应激反应散发出比平时更多的信息素将自己保护起来，像是溺水的人口中被渡了一口气，眼前的tharn双眸炙热的盯着他，牵着的手被攥的有些疼，下肢某个不可言说的部位也已经有了变化。

“为什么会这样？”

“是你让我撕的，你要负责。”

“如果我不负责怎么办？”

“我都快被动发情了，你还忍心看我一个人难受？”

其实alpha被动发情只会发生在alpha和omega之间，和beta没有关系，但tharn语气可怜的像是路边被无良路人留下的小狗，还是雨淋过的那种，全身向四周散发出不容抗拒的潮水，一波一波的打的type有点懵，没上过AO生理课的type不知道这其实根本不是被动发情，只是恋人之间的温存带来的情潮。

双脚挤进type微开的膝盖处，身体靠前压着type被迫向后仰，感觉到面前的罪魁祸首不停的向后退想要离开他的控制范围，tharn把牵的早已汗津津的手拉在自己颈侧，“你不是喜欢我没有贴抑制贴的腺体吗，怎么还要向后跑”，双手抓起type那双无处安放的大腿向他的方向猛的一拉，连带着两人身下的床也吱吱作响，好像在抗议什么。

而type想抗议也没有机会了，唇舌被突如其来的异物占据，被迫咽下了将要脱口而出的话，海水涌入口中比酒还要上头，一瞬间搅得脑中一片狼藉，tharn牵引着他的舌尖，舔舐过他的牙床，强硬的不容反抗，这个吻和平时温柔绵长的湿吻不同，充满情欲。

type浑浑噩噩的脑袋里只有一句话，他玩脱了。

平时两人也不是没有越线，tharn晚上偶尔缠着他，也不是没有用手解决过，最逾越的一次也只是tharn用口帮他，type最后连球赛的世界波都没看到，真枪实弹的还真的没有。

tharn感觉到恋人有些心不在焉，舌头退了出来，离开时还轻轻咬了一下对方被吻的微微有些肿胀的双唇，顺着嘴唇、下巴、喉结、锁骨或轻或重留下了一个接一个暧昧的红印，含上了带着咖啡苦味的蜜桃。

身下人喉咙里带出一阵暧昧的低喘，放在tharn颈侧的手用力推了推却没有推动，tharn一只手抚上了另一边酥胸，用掌心细细抚摸感受对方的每一分颤动，手指捏的胸珠挺巧，另一只手解开了纽扣缓缓拉下了type的裤子，隔着底裤抚上对方的分身。

“不…不要”

tharn抬起头，撑在type眼前和他面对面，“我说过你要负责”，含上了双唇，温柔的和对方的舌尖共舞，手上的动作也放轻，慢慢的玩弄着，感受到它一点一点的胀大。

type没有随着tharn的吻逐渐放松，衣物布料的磨蹭像是蚂蚁在手臂上爬过一样痒，每一次的揉捏都让他身上镀起一层火。

tharn抬眼看到身下人脸上早已泛起潮红，眼角微虚挂着情欲，嘴唇吻的红肿，不舍地离开，在书柜中慌乱的翻找到了润滑液和安全套。

“你要干嘛？”

“你知道的。”

退下了type的内裤含了上去，膻腥混着浓香灌入了tharn的口鼻，type的分身撑大了口腔，舌尖顺着异物的形状描绘着，打着圈舔过。双手打开润滑液将手指浸湿，滑到穴口处按捏着，引得type双腿止不住的蹦起脚尖，手紧紧的抓住身下的床单。撇了一眼对方毛茸茸的脑袋埋在自己双腿间一进一退的场景过于刺激，type抬起手臂挡住双眼，混沌的脑袋里愉悦和后悔交织着。

突然的插入，引得type一声娇喘，声音沙哑的磨着tharn的神经，tharn告诉自己为了自己以后的幸福第一次要温柔不能冲动，口中的肉棒被刺激溢出的些许液体和tharn的唾沫融在一起咽了下去，嘴退了开，吻上了type腹肌隐约显现的腰腹，放慢了手上的动作，在小穴里滑动着，一根、两根、三根手指流连在温暖肥厚的穴肉里扩张着。

时机差不多了，人也快忍不住了，手指抽离了温暖的后穴，tharn三下五除二的脱去自己的衣裤，将type翻了个身，俯身趴下含住对方染上潮红的耳垂牙齿细细摩挲着，鼻息间全是type的味道。

“可能有点痛，我会温柔一点的。”

type喉间压低的呻吟、tharn的喘气声、床的吱呀声、房间里潮汐的气息和混杂星星点点咖啡的香醇在房间里四处碰撞着。

如果type有信息素那腺体应该就在这层焦糖色的皮肤下，散发出比春药还要上头的化学物质，tharn一遍又一遍的吻着后颈，嘬的血红，理智和本能打着架争夺着身体的主权，要不要咬下去。

身下结合的地方早已泥泞不堪，两具年轻美好的身体撞在一起激起浪潮，type的分身吐出的液体落在床单上浸出水渍。

突然加深的顶撞，惊得type全部遗了出来，后穴的嫩肉夹的更紧绞着在tharn的肉棒上，剪断了tharn最后一根紧绷的神经，tharn咬住了嘴边的肌肤，信息素冲撞着挤进type的皮下，像是在装着咖啡的杯中倒入海水直至满溢，顺着杯沿漫延四周。

type口中含糊着意味不明的呻吟，脑袋向前挪动着却逃不过tharn手心束缚，tharn的双手顺着肌肉的线条抚着，摩挲着身下人的乳头和软下的阴茎像是在安慰，加快了冲撞的速度，翕动的后穴适应对方的粗大后张的更开迎接着肉棒进入。

后颈的刺痛、胸前的瘙痒以及身下的肿胀占据了type的整个思绪，快感一拨又一拨的干扰着嘴边想说的话，吐出的字句不成章，散在海里，飘进耳中，tharn搬过type的脑袋和对方交换了一个腥甜的吻，海水的腥，血液的甜。

“我爱你。”

随着tharn说出的话，type一阵痉挛，在对方的套弄和言语中又一次高潮，身下一热，感觉到身后紧绷的躯体逐渐放松，靠的紧紧的，粗得吓人的铁棒变软，身后人侧身将他环抱住，头发在后颈蹭着有些痒，嘴唇轻柔的含着两个牙印，湿软的舌头舔着有些刺痛。

过了不久，type感觉到tharn缓缓退了出去，后穴空虚的一张一合有些留恋，背脊上的热源不在。

tharn收拾好后再一次抱住了type，额头抵着，鼻尖磨着，嘴唇又贴了上去。

“够了，我好晕要睡觉。”

“没事你睡，我自己来。”

夜还很长。

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 全文见老福特


End file.
